The present invention relates generally to a method for producing a cheese product resembling cream cheese and suitable for use as a base for cheese products, cheese spreads and cheese blends, as a full or partial replacement for a full fat content cheese and more specifically to a smooth, low-fat cheese base which has a significantly reduced level of fat over that of conventional cheeses.